


Forgotten Beginning

by FreckleSue



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Angel/Demon, Fantasy, Fluff and Angst, Kutner and Taub are fanboys, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 18:16:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreckleSue/pseuds/FreckleSue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kutner had been very quiet for the past hour. Simply sitting at the main table; his head tilted to the side, his eyes wandering, tracing, drawing items before him in the air. Taub raised a brow in question. Normally his co-worker would be talking about something; a new case, a new game, damn even a new convention. But no, his co-worker simply sat and stared.</p>
<p>This bothered Taub.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kutner had been very quiet for the past hour. Simply sitting at the main table; head tilted to the side, eyes wandering, tracing, drawing items before him in the air. Taub raised a brow in question. Normally his co-worker would be talking about something; a new case, a new game, damn even a new convention. But no, his co-worker simply sat and stared.

This bothered Taub.

Stirring his coffee, he walked over and took his spot beside Kutner, eyes narrowed suspiciously. "So... cat got your tongue?" Kutner jerked a little, finally noticing his co-worker. Figures, he was so lost in thought he didn't even hear Taub approach. The young man gave a grin before nodding, turning his attention back to the front. "Something got your eye?" Taub asked watching Kutner nod again and point to a spot before him, his main focus for the past hour. Glancing up as well, Taub let out an annoyed sigh, his free hand reaching up to rub his forehead.

Kutner was watching House and Wilson on the balcony through the window.

House and Wilson had their backs to them, their bodies leaning, watching idly over the rock ledge at the busy entrance below. They didn't seem to be talking, but simply enjoying each others company. That wasn't strange. No, what WAS strange was the fact that someone seems to have taken House's old drawing boards, the clear see -through one, out of storage and lined it up perfectly so you could see the two men through both its surface AND the window. To make matters even MORE off the wall, someone had taken a black dry erase marker and drawn on the glossy surface... The person had drawn wings on both of the men's backs.

Taub joined Kutner in his head tilt, his eyes wide. Where Wilson leaned, the drawing had it looking as though Angelic wings of gentle feathers were spread out above him, blocking him in shade, while House held a simple set of black bat wings folded on his back.

"Nice huh?" Kutner grinned; proud of his work. Taub blinked before muttering. "You did that? What? Were you that bored? Though I will admit, you got them right. House is as cold heart as a devil and Wilson does have the powers of a saint to stay friends with him."

Kutner laced his fingers together under his chin. "What would you say if I told you that House and Wilson are not who they say they are? They are not like us, no, they are something greater! Why, Wilson and House have been friends even before you and I were born! What would you say to that?"

"Step back on the sane train, what are you talking about?"

Taub watched Kutner reach down and pick up his back pack, digging into it happily. "I got bored a few days ago and started to write a story about House and Wilson. A story about how they are not human, but angels and demons! House is a demon and Wilson is an angel and they find each other! I wrote all about it, their friendship, their powers, even how they ended up like they are today; so far it's a hit on the internet."

"You need to cut back on your sugar in take." Taub muttered only to 'oof' when the hand made book was shoved into his chest, forcing him to grab it before it fell. Taub stuttered as he looked at the book but Kutner was already up and half way out the door.

"Read it and tell me what you think! Its time for House's clinic hours and I drew the short straw today. I think I'm going to talk with a British accent, you know, just for shits and giggles. Later!"

Taub sat there dumbstruck, his eyes wide in disbelief. With a statement of childishness, he tossed the book onto the glass table. He had better things to do with his time then read a silly book Kutner wrote. He could be helping out Foreman, he could be looking for a new case to give to his boss. Hell he could be taking a nap! Putting his mug down, he pushed himself up. Perhaps he could swing by the lunch room and pick up a small snack before he headed to the ER.

That's it. He'll get food...

His fingers squeezed the back of the chair he had sat on, his eyes narrowing at the handmade book, his foot tapping lightly.

"Damn it."

Pulling the chair out, Taub settled himself back down and reached, flipping the cover open.

Let's see what Kutner cooked up.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was such a beautiful day. The skies were blue, the white clouds were so perfect, like they were painted on. The warm air danced with a gentle breeze that made the green blades of grass sway to their lazy rhythm. This was the kind of day one could lay upon the Earth's surface and simply embrace the sun and its gentle kisses.

A day one could look upon and admire.

But that wasn't the case.

James flinched at the sight before him, his fingers curled in his effort to remain calm, to keep his composure. But the dismay before him was too hard to ignore.

Before him laid a town, souls cluttered upon the streets, lost, dying. Blood spattering out with every cough they endured. Families sobbed and struggled to save one another, mothers hugged their sick children while men yelled and fought, blaming one another for such a fate.

But James knew what was going on. He stood with his two fellow friends, his care-takers so to speak. When he was born, Matthew and Albert were given the task of raising him in their ways and teaching him all the rules a 'Miracle' like him would need to know and live.

James folded his pure white, feathered wings upon his back, wanting to block the image. His chest tightened and twisted with pain and guilt. Those souls were suffering, they were dying.

"Stop it I beg you." He whispered, his brown eyes looking up to his eldest in a plea. Albert only kept his stance, his face calm and emotionless, his black hair slicked back, away from his pale face.

"I can not." Was his answer. "We were sent here with a task, to spread this fate upon them. You must learn James, 'HE' always has a plan and we never question it. You must learn, upon this world, that there is a balance. For every life Matthew makes, I must take away another."

"But like this?" James hissed, his eyes closing tightly, his hands reaching up to cover his ears from the screams, but his arms were grabbed, pushing them back down to his side. Matthew held him tightly, trying to comfort him, to smooth away the pain.

"They must learn." Matthew whispered, his hands stroking James' thick hair back.

"Let me cure them. Let me find a soul and whisper the way, let me end this!" James shouted, only to go still at the cold gaze Albert gave him.

"They must learn on their own, James." He stated clearly. "Their souls are in danger of belonging to the 'Dark One' and this is a way for them to embrace us once again. There will be good from this, I assure you. Mothers will bond with their children more and not leave them behind. Fathers will love their families besides curse them. Men can look upon other men and not blame one another for their likes or dislikes. They will be at peace as soon as this ends."

"How can peace come from so much death?"

"Our creator works in mysterious ways, young one. Even I do not fully understand, but I will not question him; that is a cry for punishment." Reaching out, his fingers touched James' chin, lifting his face to look upon his own, to let their eyes meet.

"Do not worry. 'HE' will give you the order to return to this Earth and find the man whom can cure them all. Soon you can give them... a miracle." James watched him helplessly, watching Albert turn back to the town and wave his hand, sending another wave of death upon the living.

"I can not watch... I must leave. I must leave!" He jerked but Matthew held on, his voice covered in worry. "James you must stay. You were ordered to keep beside us. You do not know this mortal world well enough yet to fly on your own."

"I am not a child, I could pass as an adult here." James protested, facing his second keeper. Matthew, who held blond hair and green eyes. "But your mind does not know enough my boy. You have been at home for half of your life, you only know the Heavens' grounds and rules. Things are different here. Demons are here and they will try to hunt down any angel who dares to be left alone."

"Then take me home! I do not wish to stay and watch this. They are dying and I can not stand here and pretend 'tis right. It's not!"

Matthew gasped as Albert's hand struck out, smacking James quickly across the face, knocking him back.

"Never utter such a statement!"

James touched his red cheek slowly, his eyes wide in disbelief. He looked to his keepers; Matthew rolled his coat tail tightly in hands worriedly as Albert glared upon him.

"Never question our command, NEVER James!"

Shaking, he could not take it. "Forgive me... But I can not!" With a shove, he rushed away from them, Matthew's voice shouting in protest, his hands reaching out to stop him. But James moved quickly. Thrusting his wings wide, he stroked them down and took off into the air, leaving them behind, running away from the death and dismay.

Matthew covered his mouth in panic, turning to Albert.

"He will be punished," he whispered, watching Albert give a slow nod. "Find him. Bring him back." The blond angel watched his young friend fly, watching his body grow smaller and smaller with every flap of his wing.

"Albert... perhaps we should not have brought him here."

"He must learn Matthew, and now he must understand the result to his choice. Find him and bring him back. If you find him quickly, they might have mercy on him..."

\--------------------------------------------------------------

He could still hear them. The screams, the crying. His hands covered his ears at the gust of wind that hit him in his flight, wiped away his fallen tears. He could have saved them, he had the power to save them! But he just stood there and let one life after another fall. This was his fault, he should have ran out and told his secret to a soul, he should have whispered the cure. He should have done SOMETHING to stop that pain.

His didn't know how long he had been flying; everything was rushing by so fast at the moment. He didn't care. He just wanted to get away, he wanted to hide. He wanted to go back home. Opening his eyes, he watched as the white clouds that loomed over head begin to gray, rolls of thunder starting to echo. His eyes widened slowly, fear clenching his heart.

'Punishment...'

The Heavens knew he ran away from his task. They knew and they were searching for him. Grabbed by fear, he searched for a place to hide. Stopping his flight, letting himself hover, he glanced in panic. There was nothing but a long stretch of trees, a forest below. The skies were turning black, lightning flashing across the surface like bony claws reaching out to grab him. What was he going to do? He sobbed lightly, what was he going to do?

Pain suddenly struck his back. Quickly he turned, fearing one of the angels that were sent to catch him had finally done just that. He was met with nothing but air. He frowned confused. Another hit, this time to the back of the head, jerking him forward, causing him to yell and turn, his wings spread wide to knock who ever or what ever was hitting him but yet again, there was nothing there. Roaring thunder suddenly became pouring rain, soaking him in seconds.

'Oh no.'

He needed to take shelter quickly. The wind began to pick up and his wings started to struggle to keep a float; the wet feathers clopping together, weighing him down, keeping him at a stand still.

They were going to find him. They were going to drag him back to that town and force him to watch, to understand their way, their rules. He must obey, he must follow them.

A scream ripped from his throat when his right wing was suddenly grabbed and yanked down. It felt like someone was trying to rip it from his shoulder blade.

"Let me go!" He shouted but the grip only tightened, he felt nails sinking into the wet feathers, pinching the skin underneath. James pulled but whatever had him was strong and with one final pull, James' body began to fall towards the Earth's surface. His left wing flapped and tried to right himself, tried to pull himself away but he was tugged harder, being forcing down. His body impacted with branches when he was flung into the woods below, the twigs scratching and cutting him all the way down until he hit the dirt covered ground, the solid earth knocking the wind from his lungs.

His body trembled lightly, struggling to regain that lost breath, his wings stretching, trying to relieve the pain. He was found... The angels were weakening him down before dragging him back to the Heavens for his punishment. Droplets of rain that seeped their way throught the branches and leafs began to fall and landed upon his idle face.

He was lost...

Closing his eyes, taking the breath that was robbed from him, he gave up, letting his body go limp, awaiting. Rain drops brushed their cold lips across his face and torso, soaking his clothing, grounding his wings to the mud. It took him a moment, but he finally noticed that the water was no longer dripping onto his face.

Opening his eyes, he looked to see what was amiss. He could still hear the rain, he could still feel it on his legs but his face and chest no longer felt its soft patter. Looking up, his eyes snapped wide at the answer.

A pair of wings were stretched out above him, blocking the falling rain. His eyes traced fearful yet curious. Those wings... they were not like his own nor the others. No. They were of pure black, they were long, and sharp as though the bones themselves were visible. Veins pulsed slowly along the leather-like skin, twitching every now and then.

Unable to stop himself, he reached up, letting his dirt-covered hands touch them. He never seen such wings before, they were ugly yet they were... beautiful. They seemed more like they had been burned... His fingers touched the rough surface and traced along one of the veins, hearing a soft grunt from his actions.

Snatching his hand back, his head tilted up more, following the sound. What he was greeted with made his mouth part in awe. A man stood above him, an amused grin on his face. A pair of blue eyes... soft deep blue eyes that sank into James' very soul; stared at him. This man... He was older, wrinkles lingered along his forehead and under his eyes, aging him but never placing him to be unpleasant to look upon. Little hairs lingered along those hollow cheeks and across his mouth, He never felt the need to touch something as he did now, wanting to let his finger tips feel how rough those hairs would truly be. James had been around so many others who were clean and composed. To find another being like he, rough, dirty. Beat up and rugged. It made his muscles tighten and his teeth clench. It was new, it was scary and yet... It was thrilling at the same time.

"Hey there."

James gasped a little, his voice. The man's voice was deep, husky. It made his bones melt and his ears beg for another word. Never had he heard such a voice in his home. Nay. James let his eyes trail up, looking up at his wet hair; it was short and choppy, brown with bits of gray and white spread through out. It didn't make him look old, but wiser. James cheeks began to turn pink, finding out he was placing this stranger to be very beautiful.

Until he spotted them.

His eyes widened and his pupils shrank as fear once again took hold. He saw them, sticking out from the short hair. James let out a whimper, his fingers curling, digging into the mud under him, trying to keep himself calm.

Horns... Two black pointy horns.

"Demon.." He mouthed to himself. That caused the man above him to smirk and let out a deep chuckle. James was staring at, and for the first time meeting face to face with, a real Demon.

"How nice of you to 'drop' by."


	2. Chapter 2

Taub wiped his mouth with a napkin as he turned the next page. How long did it take Kutner to write this stuff? Did he do research? He could never picture his happy-go-lucky co worker sitting down, motionless and just focusing on writing, even something so deep.

Picking up his half eaten bear claw, he took another bite, letting his eyes go back to the typed words, moving onto the next chapter. **  
**

**/**

"Don't kill me..."

The demon raised a thin eyebrow slowly at James' words. Tilting his head, the demon let out a laugh before reaching down, a coat sleeve covering his arms, letting his gloved fingers peek out.

"I won't kill you." He reassured, making James' heart slow in relief. But it was short lived when James raised his arm and took the offered hand, his ears hearing his whispered voice.

"Not yet anyway."

A whimper left James' throat as the gloved hand gripped and began to pull him up from the muddy ground. The man's blue eyes were so warm, James could almost believe anything he said... Almost. That gentle gloved hand, that held him so tightly, that lifted him so easily, went slack and James grunted when he hit the ground again, splashing the mud across his clothes and face.

"What in the worl-"

"Shhh... He's here."

James frowned and pushed himself to sit up, only to fall when the ground suddenly caved in on itself. A yell of pure fear left his lips, his head snapping around, trying to see what was making the earth swollaw him whole. That's when his eyes landed on him, the demon was standing with his wings spread wide, those soft blue eyes were suddenly pure black, his body bent forward to push enegry down to the floor, his gloved hands glowing a deadly tint of red of power. The mud bubbled and his body began to sink. He yelled out again, his wings flapping, his arms struggling to get out, but his body felt a sudden hard pressure, like someone struck him in the chest, shoving him back down.

"Stay still!"

His body was half lost within the thick muddy hole, his face covered with panic.

"W-Why are you doing this?" He begged, his legs trying to kick through the thickness, his arms struggling to reach for the edge, to pull himself out.

"Do you want to go back?" The demon asked, his arms crossed.

"What?"

The demon looked back over head, the gaping hole that was formed from his fall, showing the dark swirls of clouds and endless rain.

"It looked like you were running away. I'm helping you hide."

"B-But."

"Look, you don't need to breath, just close your eyes and relax. I promise to get you back out when I'm done."

James stared up at him unsure and shook his head. It was true, Angels did not need to breathe in order to live but the idea of being fully submerged into a pit of mud. … Not only was is terrifying, it was FILTHY!

"Look at me!" James' head snapped up again, finding that the man who was forcing him in to the pit was kneeling before him at the edge, his glove-covered hands curling into the dirt.

"I promise to get you out but unless you want that guy to find you and drag you back to where ever you were running from, I suggest you fucking listen to me and relax!" His teeth were bared, showing off the small fangs that laid within. Their eyes locked upon one another; black eyes demanding, brown eyes worried. Only the sound of falling rain muting the silence.

"... I would really like it..." James begin slowly, "If you didn't use that word."

The demon's eyes widened for a moment, flickering back to blue before a small smirk touched his lips.

"You purist."

James closed his eyes and hoped this would not turn out bad in the end. He was going to put his faith in a demon, a demon whom he had just met a few moments agoTaking a deep breath, his body relaxed and the mud began to pull him down, making his skin crawl at the feel of dirt and water, staining his skin. Soon his body was fully under, letting the last pop of bubbles float up before stilling. The demon let out a slow sigh, a shake of his wet head. He still didn't understand fully why he was doing this.

Normally he wouldn't give a goddamn about anything. He was simply enjoying the peace he had found in these woods, the sun was bright and the smell of clean air was easing his troubled mind. All of a sudden the clouds had darkened and the rain began to fall and from the distance, he noticed a figure flying by. He could feel it, an angel. His chest tightened and a snarl touched his face, his wings spread wide. He planned to simply hide and wait for the offending of his beautiful day fly by, when he noticed something: The angel was afraid.

He tilted his head a little in question. Only those in trouble would hold such a face. His mind kicked in, his senses ringing out. Someone else was out there. Even through the rain, he could smell _him_. A nasty grin touched his face. He knew that scent. Oh, such a familiar scent. So with a flap of his wings, he flew towards this distressed angel, getting himself ready to play, but the closer he got, the stronger his senses cried out. When he was close enough to reach out and touch the frightened angel's wings, that's when he heard he heard it. A voice so soft, so weak even his sharp sense's barely grasped it.

_"Hide me..."_

So filled with fear and pain. The angel above him was running from something and judging by the lay out, he was running from some _one_. Without thinking, he grabbed the angel's wing and dragged him down to hide him, to help him.

And here he was. This better be worth it in the end. That was all that mattered.

Folding his wings onto his back, he waited and smiled to himself when he heard another pair of fluttering wings, a voice yelling out in the distance. Soon, they would be face to face and the real fun could begin.

\-------------------------------------------

Matthew panted lightly as he looked, his clothing soaked and hair drenched. He knew James was close, he could feel his presence. Albert was upset that James had disobeyed and fled. Matthew feared for his young soul; he would be punished dearly if he could not find him soon. If he was lucky, he could track James down and beg for mercy to the others, pleading that he was still too young to understand. It was a chance but it would only work if he could find the young one in time.

Wiping the water from his face, his senses went on high alert when he felt James' aura. It was... below him? Looking down, he frowned at the sight of the forest that seemed to stretch for miles. Was James hiding? With a flap of his wings, he followed the trail, spotting a large man-shaped hole that just reeked of James' scent. It seemed James panicked and plunged down in hope to hide.

"James!" He called out, "You must return with me!"

Slipping through the gap, he floated down to the ground, only to be greeted with a large pool of mud. Searching slowly, his lips pursed, he could still feel James but he couldn't see him. Taking a few steps, his body began to glow yellow, his eyes flashing, the rain seemed to pause in mid air. Tilting his head to the side, his ears opened and he listened out, listening to the silence. A 'pulp' got his attention. His head snapped like a whip. The glow faded as his eyes settled on the small pool of mud. The water was still and showed nothing. But he knew.

Reaching out, his fingers began to glow causing the mud to ripple and part, spreadind. He knew James was hiding, he knew James was there. "Found you."

"Gottcha."

Matthew's eyes snapped wide as the parted mud suddenly was released and filled back up once again. His focus broken at the sound of that husky voice...

"No.."

Turning, he came face to face with him. Disbelief painted in his eyes.

"Greg..."

Greg, the Fallen Angel. Matthew stood rooted to the ground, his eyes wide with shock and if Greg could tell, yes. There was fear.

"Matthew. Long time no see."

Hopping off the fallen tree trunk he was settled on, Greg walked his way over to the angel's side, his face twisted in a dark expression. "How have you been? Still causing trouble?"

"What are you doing here ,Greg?" Matthew demanded, his fists curling.

"Doing here?" Greg asked. Crossing his arms, he laughed out, his wings spread wide behind him causing the other to step back. "This is MY home, moron. I was damned to live here, so the question is, what are YOU doing here?"

"I do not have to answer to you." Matthew turned and reached back out to the mud pit, only to have his body struck. Pain shot up his back when he impacted with another tree, cracking the body of it, the bark flying off. A hiss ripped from his clenched teeth as his arms caught his falling body before he hit the ground.

"Oh, I disagree."

Matthew looked up from the dirt to see Greg over head, his eyes black with such rage. Kneeling, Greg's hands grabbed the man's feathered wings, his gloved hands stroking the surface.

"You have no idea how much you owe me."

Matthew stared with wide eyes before whispering out, "You have him don't you!"

Greg pointed over his shoulder, "The brown eyes angel from earlier? Yup! Finders keepers."

"Return him to me! I am his caretaker!" Matthew's voice roared in outrage. This was what he feared, James had never come face to face with a demon before. He had not reached that level of training, and to know he was in Greg's hands filled the angel's heart with dismay.

"You're not a very good caretaker, to lose him like you did." Greg mocked.

"Return him to me!" Matthew shouted again, pushing his body back up to his feet. "If you do not Greg, I will be forced to seek the others and we WILL take him back, even if it means tearing your Soul apart."

"Go ahead."

Matthew's jaw dropped a little, his voice stuttering as he shouted again, "I-I mean it Greg, I shall return with others!"

"Bring them." Greg whispered. Reaching out, his fingers began to remove his gloves, bearing his hands in the flesh. Matthew's face drained white as he noticed the black marks on Greg's fingers and palms. It seemed Greg's hands were badly burnt and were still in the process of healing. Holding them up, Greg's voice spilled acid as he growled.

"Go and bring them Matthew, return with your tail tucked between your legs and admit to them that you have failed ONCE AGAIN to follow orders. I can not wait, for this time, it shall be YOU falling from the sky!"

Matthew's face cracked and his eyes looked away with such guilt and pain. He remembered that day, he tried to block it out but he was cursed to remember it. Watching that judgment day and letting another angel take his mistake.

"Please.. My old friend. Return James to me, he is special and created for good. We need him."

"I'm not your friend." Greg spat, tossing his gloves, letting the leather smack into Matthew's chest.

"And James - that's his name right? James is now mine."

Matthew shook his head and tried to reason, but every word he uttered fell on deaf ears. Greg would not let him near the mud pit. Taking one last try, Matthew took a breath and struck out. The trees around him bent away as his arms thrust out, bolts of lightening shooting out from his palms, aiming for Greg's chest. He was going to get James back. He NEEDED to get James back.

The bolts struck the empty ground and Matthew's lips snarled. His body turned quickly, panicked. Throwing his hands out, he sent the bolts everywhere, striking anything that moved. Greg was skilled in speed so he could not waste time. He could hear the rustled movements, the branches bouncing where Greg's body was on them. Matthew had to get him, had to strike him down.

He shouted out when the ground under him broke and caused him to fall back. Greg surged out from behind, his body striking into Matthew's back, shoving him down, his hands digging into those blond curls, burying his face into the mud, holding the struggling body down.

"You're losing your touch! I could have danced a jig in front of you and you wouldn't have been able to hit me!"

Greg smiled grimly, listening to the struggle, to the thick bubbles surging up as Matthew tried to bring his head out, his body thrashing, jerking. With a quick heave, Greg pulled Matthew out from the pit and tossed him across the field, his black wings spreading wide, his body crouching down, readying himself for another strike. But Matthew only grabbed his chest, coughing and spitting out the gulps of mud he had in his throat. Looking back to Greg, Matthew had tears in his eyes, his bottom lip trembling. But Greg only hardened his heart against it; not again. Not again.

Without a word, Matthew gave one last cough before flapping his wings, quickly running away, going back out the opening he had came through earlier and disappeared.

Greg didn't let his guard down until he knew Matthew was far. His body tingled but his senses told him, he was safe... for now. Lowering his arms back to his side, his body straightening itself back up. He let out a deep sigh.

What did he just get himself into?

His wings folded as the rain began to stop, letting the sun's rays peek back through the thick clouds. Raising his hands, he went to wipe the beads of water that still clung to his forehead, but paused, his eyes staring at the ruined flesh of his hands. He was not blessed with the power to heal... so it would take a little longer for his skin to fully improve and return back to its smooth splendor. He still remembered that day, the pain he felt. The betrayal. The look in Matthew's eyes when Greg was charged; that look broke Greg's heart.

Relief.

His fingers curled into his palm and he turned, staring at the mud pit. There was still James... He pressed his lips together in thought before smiling.

So Matthew was in charge of this young one...

"Oh the price he will pay for failing will be the sweetest revenge."


	3. Chapter 3

"I KNEW there was something wrong with that guy!."

Taub bit his thumb nail, his eyes narrowed at the book that rested in his lap. The sounds of an MRI machine echoed around him. House had caught him at the discussion table and shooed him off to go and sulk somewhere else.

So Taub found himself sitting in a nice quiet, dark room, listening to the MRI machine humming outside of the green tinted windows. Glaring down at the pages, he flipped them, thinking... What did Matthew do to Greg? Better yet, what was Greg going to do with James? Poor guy.

Leaning back in his chair and kicking his legs up onto the counter, he went back to reading, trying to solve the questions in his mind.

**\----------------------------------------------------  
**

It was strange... This felt... Kind of nice.

James tilted his head up, letting the thickness of the mud trace along his skin, seeping into him, clinging to him. At first it was disgusting and he wanted to jump out and let the rain wash it off his skin. But after a few moments, the cool substance seemed almost.. enjoyable.

It was like the liquid was trying to take all the pressure out of his mind, slipping into his clothes and rolling its cold fingers through his hair, bringing down the heat of his fear in a calming pulse. His mind just went blank and he paused, letting the pit take him, letting the pool swirl around him. He could of been sinking deeper and deeper by the second but at the moment, he really didn't care.

These moments gave him time to relax, it gave him time to think. He was going to be in so much trouble. To run away from your caretakers and questioning the will of their Creator was a b-line to punishment. To hide and refuse to go back to the Heavens is worse. James had watched others be punished: it was very hard to miss. The guardian angels would hold the sinner before their Creator and let him pick their fate. Be it a few days locked away without the sun light or be it to walk the Earth and gather an amount of mortal souls in order to pass through the gates again. Some angels swore the worst fate was turning human. To have your mind erased and be upon the Earth, on which you would grow and die, never again becoming what you were once were. No, but become a spirit, never getting back your wings.

Others claimed becoming a demon was the cruelest. He never saw how it was done, but he did hear the stories. One would be sentenced to becoming a 'fallen angel' and be cast out. How it happened, he didn't understand, but the second you leave the Heavens' grounds, your wings lose their feathers and turn black as coal, your halo cracks in half and shatters onto the angel's head. It sounded so painful, some even told him it was and that some angels did not walk away completely whole.

Would that be his fate? He was not looking forward to it.. Speaking of demons. Where was that man? He didn't forget about him did he? Kicking his legs slowly, James fought against the urge to swim back up, to pop out and see what was going on. Did one of the angels Albert sent find him? Was the demon trying to shoo them off? No.. That's not something a demon would do. His heart stopped. 'Oh my... He would kill them!' If what he learned was true, demons would do anything to kill an angel. Swinging his arms, he began to swim up. He needed to stop him! He didn't care if the angel was after him, he couldn't let the demon kill a Pure!

The second his head emerged from the thick goo, James gasped and coughed out, his arms slapping against the thick surface in his attempts to get out. Shaking his head, he called out.

"Demon!?"

"Hey! I have a name! Thought you angels were suppose to be all 'manners' and kiss ass or something."

"Watch your mouth!" James spat, trying to get the taste from his mouth. Opening his eyes, he searched and found his target. The demon was crouching by the edge of the pool, reaching out in a half- hearted effort to pull him out. "Come on, I don't have all day."

Moving closer, Greg snatched James' mud -covered hand and pulled him out from the pool, letting him fall panting to his side. Wiping his hand onto his pants leg, Greg stood up and sighed, staring down at his new toy. James, or so Matthew had called him. Greg wondered what power and abilities this man had. They might just come in handy. 

"Name?"

Greg blinked, shaking his head for a second.

"What?"

James sat up panting, his hands wiping the mud from his face and hair, a hopeful gesture to clean himself up. "You told me not to call you 'demon'. So... What's your name?"

Looking away a little, he sighed. He remembered some angels being very easily turned or fooled, but it took some time and lots of cunning word play. But this one, James flat out trusted Greg right off the bat. 'What a shame.' He thought before turning away. "You can call me Greg."

He began to walk away, his hands sinking into his pants pocket. He wondered how long it would take before Matthew returned with the others, to track him down. As he thought, he heard muffled foot steps, making him turn and glance back. James paused mid -step, his brown eyes wide like a questionable child.

"What are you doing?" Greg asked.

"Following...you?"

"Why?" His face was dumb struck, the first rule one would learn in the Heavens was to never trust a demon, no matter how they whispered sweet words or how much pain they were in. Their souls were stained with sin and no good could come from it.

"Why not?" James offered, shrugging. Shaking the mud from his hair again, he moved closer, his wings flapping to remove the thick globs as well. "So what happened?"

"Meaning?"

"You put me in the ground. I couldn't really hear anything. Did an angel come by?"

"Nope, I just wanted to bury you alive and see how long it would take for you to figure it out."

James' eyes snapped wide, "What?! You said someone was after me!" Greg grinned playfully, his eye brows wiggling, "Oh ye of little faith, we demons lie all the time." He went on with his walking, laughing out loud at the outraged huff the angel gave.

"How can you be so cruel, I could have been down there for weeks and not known!"

"Hello? Demon. We're known for this kind of shit."

"Greg, please that is such an ugly word."

"Demon? Yeah I know, but you have to embrace who you are, love your own men or something like that. What? Did they change the laws already up there in marshmallow and rainbow land?"

"Rainbow land? Is that your code for Heaven?"

"Oh for the love of God."

"Greg do not use his name in va-"

"Hey! Must I remind you?! Demon, don't give a flying damn here!" Greg glared over his shoulder at the young man, watching his face turn red in his huff, his hands finding their way to his hips. But whatever he was going to say, James bit it back and simply kept following him.

"Where are we going?"

"I'M going home. You on the other hand are on your own."

**/**

Greg was getting _pissed_.

For the past twenty minutes he had walked himself in a complete circle, he had no where else to go at the moment and all he wanted to do was lay down and enjoy the last remaining hour of the sun light before the night spread and yet he couldn't have it. Not with this dead weight tagging along!

James kept following him. At the beginning he tried to make friendly talk, asking who the angel was that came to find him, asking what had happened while he was in the mud. Every question he asked received silence as a reply. Soon James had given up on asking and simply followed suit, keeping up whenever Greg walked faster.

This was starting to get on his nerves. Spreading his wings, Greg jumped and took off; screw this. He wanted to be alone. He heard James startled yell and Greg groaned when he heard him taking off. The next sound that followed made his lips frown. Looking back over his shoulder, James was struggling. His wings were too thick and heavy with dried mud that the feathers were stuck together. With every flap, the air slipped right through and couldn't grab hold to help him fly. Greg watched him struggle like a baby bird, trying its best to reach its mother from the ground. James' face twisted with panic; thinking fast he simply folded his wings back up and ran, trying to keep up on foot if he could not get into the air.

What the hell was wrong with this guy?

Greg flew slow, watching below as James gave chase, jumping over fallen trees and yelping with every branch that struck him. Finding an opening up ahead, Greg lowered himself back to the ground, waiting for James to rush out.

"What are you doing? Why don't you clean yourself up, that way you can fly and get out of my hair."

James frowned, his cheeks going pink under the cracks of dry mud. Reaching back, he took one of his wings, nervously picking at the dirt, trying to brush it off.

"With power comes responsibility. Just because I have the power to will myself clean does not mean I should use it for my own selfish gain."

"Don't give me that crap. Come on Jimmy, take a walk on the dark side, be greedy."

James looked at him shocked, but slowly his lips turned into a small boyish smile that caused Greg's chest to tighten. "Jimmy... I like that name."

"What? No. You're weird."

Greg turned and began to walk off again and sighed deeply when James' foot steps followed suit. He was stuck with his new play toy. He hadn't been planning on _keeping_ him around. He figured James would pop out of the mud, cry and fly away and Greg could be on his merry way before Matthew returned with his little groupies.

Looking back, he waved his hand, signaling the young man closer.

"Why are you following me? Shouldn't you like, be trying to save my black soul or something?"

"No, its a waste of time."

"That's not very angelic of you." James only smiled to himself, letting his body relax in his steps. "No really, what's the reason? There's always a reason."

"I have to repay you."

Greg brows shot up at the answer. "Repay me? For?"

"You helped me. In my time of need, you reached out your hand and guided me to safety. In my code, I must repay you."

"... How gay."

"It is indeed. What a 'happy' day to find a demon willing to help an angel."

"No, not 'gay' as in happy. I meant gay as in...well you know GAY."

"Yes. I agree! It's so rare! Why, I never thought the first time I come face to face with a demon he would be nice enough to help me. What a gay day it is!"

Greg covered his face with his own hands. Oh no... He's got the stupid one. James was grinning like an idiot, not knowing what Greg was thinking. Letting out a sigh, Greg muttered, "So, you'll leave me alone once you repaid me. Is that it?"

James nodded. Greg pursed his lips for a moment before his face gave way to a smug grin. "Oh... This is going to be fun."

 


End file.
